Socratus & Archangelus
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: El principado Toreador de Paris, a cargo de Francois Villon eleva un informa sobre las nuevas subramas Toreador: Socratus y Archangelus. Toreador con caracteristicas especiales dentro de los cuales, un antiguo estuvo tentadado a dejarlo todo por ellos.


"Socratus

Archangelus"

Cuando superamos el conocimiento…

y alcanzamos la luz.

**_Edicion especial para El Gremio Superior_**

_**Principado Toreador Internacional**_

**Prólogo**

M

is estimados señores y hermosas damas, permitanme saludaros.

Como representante de nuestro Clan en la Camarilla, me hes de suma importancia este documento que debo exponer y explicar a vosotros para asi poder elevarlo a los cabecillas de la secta a la que pertenecemos y respetamos.

Como vosotros sabreis, nuevas lineas de Sangre han surgido a lo largo y ancho de la historia vampirica de nuestro Clan, denominado Clan de la Rosa y posteriormente Clan Toreador a partir de la re-fundacion de Rafael del Corazon. Lineas que han llevado a la mas acerrima de las curiosidades debido a su repentina aparicion y permanencia entre nosotros.

Ante aclarar. No me extendere mucho en este prologo (como usualmente nuestros hermanos literarios suelen hacer…), mas que decir que se trata no de un libro literario; ya que como ustedes saben, el que lea estos manuscritos sera autorizado, y eso significa que muy pocos lo haran… entre los del Clan, seran los mas antiguos.

Simplemente amplificare el porque de estas paginas. Un informe recopilatorio de los casos mas destacados en nuestro Clan acerca de formas de Toreador que van mas alla de las tres amplias inclinaciones.

Dichas formas, nobles lectores, son sin mas revuelos las lineas de _Socratus_ y_ Archangelus_. Lineas que son tan interesantes como inquietantes y, como los propios integrantes de ambas lo han especificado, selectivas en su conjunto: ya que estas lineas para nada artificiales, a diferencia de las que los Hechiceros han hecho, eligen a sus miembros y se organizan de una manera mucho mas eterea de la que nosotros, Artistas y Pervertidos (y Consumidos tambien) solemos hacer.

Mencionado anteriormente, es un informe que reune los casos de apariciones de estos vampiricos seres; relatados por los vastagos testigos que han accedido a darnos la información para conocer mas sobre nuestros extraños hermanos.

Pero antes de comenzar la enumeración de los casos y la continuidad de su lectura, me gustaria aclararos algo importante.

Haciendo una muy breve síntesis de ambas Lineas, informare el por que de la caracterizacion de las mismas (asimismo el porque de la importancia de este escrito):

Los _Socratus _son vastagos Toreador Artistas que en las mas antiguas epocas se han volcado enteramente a un solo arte: el Literario. Este trabajo, mas comun en el pasado, comenzo a dirigirles no solo al arte de la escritura y sus maravillas en el, sino al mismo conocimiento. Esta transmisión de conocimiento concluyo en el 1500 en

separarlos del resto de los Artistas para comenzar a generar un nuevo hambre de conocimiento entremezclado con la pasion que nos caracteriza… dandose con ello, esta extraña particularidad.

Como caracteristica especial poseen la Disciplina _Intellego _que les permite alcanzar rincones de la mente que harian temblar a mas de un Hechicero. Lamentablemente son muy pocos y los debates que suelen hacer entre ellos son secretos y nadie ha sido testigo. Sus refugios suelen ser centros academicos de estudio e investigación y suelen mantener la Mascarada como profesionales de esas areas; en apariencia son bastante extravagantes, no tienen buen gusto. Y suelen a abrazar a personas inteligentes, similar eleccion que conciernen los Tremeres y algunos Ventrue Tradicionalistas. Pero no mas lejos que eso a comparar, porque tambien exigen belleza de sus elegidos.

Los _Archangelus_ en cambio provienen aunque parezca increíble, de la linea Pervertida. Esta separacion fue un poco mas antigua, en el S. XIII.

Dichos vampiros han decidido que todo lo mundano es muy inferior y, al no estar en estado mortal, no lo necesitan. Esto y la pasion por la Teologia que los Artistas ecleseasticos les daban fue la razon. Apasionados por los Sagrado, son seres totalmente sobrios y puros tanto fisica como espiritualmente. En primer lugar, (sospechamos que fue influencia de palabras de algun Salubri) estan en estado de Golconda, difícil para cualquier vastago y mas aun si no es hijo de Saulot. Dicho estado les produce una limpieza espiritual y mas brillantez interior, separandolos del Hambre y produciendoles todas las caracteristicas que todos sabreis.

En disciplinas, su novedad es la _Sacratus. _Por interes y pasion hacia lo Sagrado, reemplaza a la Celeridad ausente en ellos y produce un efecto estremecedor en analisis: el Auspex es totalmente transmutado a una extraña forma que permite dos caracteristicas: 1. Hablan por telepatia con sus interlocutores, no modulan su boca para dialogar; pero es una telepatia en "voz alta", ya que se escucha abiertamente. Esto se cree que lo hacen para no mostrar lo unico que les ha "quedado" de su anterior mundana forma: los colmillos. 2. El Auspex se transforma en un halo visible blanquecino alrededor de sus figuras y en ocasiones toma la forma transfigurada de dos alas gigantescas salidas desde la espalda… terminandoles de darle la estructura de Angeles Biblicos. Miradas apacibles y calmas, sus rostros parecen iluminados y su prescencia trasmite paz al estar en contacto. Lo mas notable del fisico es que la contextura, bella por ser Toreador, es mas resaltada con la claridad que traen consigo.

Su refugio es en cualquier Institución eclesiastica y su Mascarada es desde ser Directores de Iglesias hasta auxiares de monjas y sacerdotes, predicando la Palabra. Siempre visten de blanco con tunicas bastante originales y modernas. Y detestan abrazar, pero admiten que es una necesidad para iluminar a mas almas siendo tan pocos. Y sus predilectos son aquellos que tienen o tuvieron alguna vinculacion con el Sendero de la Iglesia.

Un dato para el record, entre los que yo apoyo la teoria. Encontramos una trivialidad interesante: todos estos Toreador tienen nombres de Angeles. Y esto no descarta que el Matusalén Mikael el Hermoso y Rafael del Corazon hayan sido Archangelus dentro de sus posiciones.

Dicho esto, mis estimados lectores, no hay nada mas que enfatizar.

_**Francois Villon**_

_**Principe Toreador de Paris**_

Capitulo XVII

_**Caso LVII**_

**Creador del informe y testificador: **

_Babérre L' Montreal, Toreador de Paris (Chiquillo Primogenito de Cliff Bowles)_

_**Prologo del Autor**_

-He decidido transcribir literalmente mi caso y ambientar mi situacion anterior para que se vea claramente la razon del contacto con esta clase de Toreador. Creo que asi mi testificacion aportara una importante data acerca de esta Linea de Sangre a la que he conocido personalmente. Y para mayor comodidad del lector, fui narrador omnisciente-

"**Elegido de dos mundos"**

"¿Estas seguro, joven mio?"

-Si…

El viento soplaba tenazmente contra las orillas de la costa, haciendo que el agua fuera un cruel latigo sobre la fatigada piedra, erosionada ya entre tanto castigo centenario. En tanto, la luna llena, envestida de un nuevo y marcado color, alumbraba todo el hermoso mar, negro como la esfera celeste que estaba salpicada de estrellas, las cuales sobre el horizonte marino podrian apreciarse a la perfeccion.

"La decisión que tomes estas noche sera la definitiva"

"No regresaremos por ti nunca mas"

"El fin esta cerca"

"Es ahora cuando todo es definitivo"

Repetian constantemente las suaves voces masculinas que estaban rodeadas por un eco que las hacia tanto misticas como lejanas.

-Lo se. Esta es mi decisión- repitio el interrogado con una voz normal.

Un silencio cruel representado por el sonido del mar chocandose y formando olas fue la siguiente respuesta entre los seres que alli parecian dialogar desde hacia bastante tiempo atrás. Ese silencio, hacia mas lento el tiempo… mas prolongada la conversación y esas respuestas.

000

**Paris, France**

**1296 d.C.**

L

as calles comenzaban a iluminarse una vez mas por las constantes farolas de los rusticos caminos aquejumbradas por las toscas piedras clavadas en ellos, intentando formar un sendero que separaba a los salvajes campos inhospitos de los caminos pueblerinos.

Paris aun estaba en un proceso lento de crecimiento y formación , asi como casi toda la naciente Europa. Parte de ese crecimiento estaba celosamente reservado para pocos, asi como el poder solamente era visto por pocas almas una vez que lograba tener una forma y lograba organizar una sociedad en cierto lugar.

El poder de la educación y el poder del Letrado lo poseia solamente la Iglesia, la institución mas poderosa en ese entonces. Y el protagonista de este encuentro tan especial pertenecia a la juventud letrada de la Institución.

Asi como todo el origen de los jóvenes que aspiraban a ser monjes, el joven Galiano tenia un pasado tormentoso: sus padres como era comun en la epoca, fallecieron jóvenes y formo parte del Internado como un huerfano entre tantos que surgian luego de los crudos inviernos parisinos. Sin posibilidad de elegir (y si hubiera sido conciente de la eleccion, creo que tampoco lo hubiera pensado mucho…) fue incorporado al cuerpo Eclesiastico como pupilo para ser educado y posteriormente, servir a Dios. Asi su vida comenzo a formarse de una manera bastante mas privilegiada que el resto pueblerino que no formaba parte de la nobleza.

El hogar del joven era claramente el Monasterio del pueblo (sino el del Reino). Alli residian sus dias y noches, en la Biblioteca o en el Salon de Lectura y de los Copistas, donde los mas antiguos miembros enseñaban a los novatos todo lo necesario para continuar la tarea que desde hacia cientos de años se habian comprometido realizar por mandato divino. Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones bajaban a los pueblos linderos a conseguir el alimento necesario; y para esa mision trivial eran enviados los niños (ya que los mayores debian estar la mayor parte del tiempo dedicados a su labor). Entre esos niños, este joven le toco ir por las provisiones de ese dia.

Tan solo tenia 16 o 17 años mortales de edad para cuando esto sucedió. Precisamente en esa noche de primavera.

Claramente el paso del niño, su vestimenta y apariencia era reconocida e incuestionable entre los pueblerinos. No se comentaba siquiera, hasta se le respetaba, pues era elegido de Dios. Y cualquier cosa que hiciera era tomada totalmente en el silencio, estuviera bien o mal… puesto que frente a todos era el que tenia el conocimiento.

Sin embargo esto no le hacia presumir; muy por el contrario, la humildad era el factor mas destacable; humildad, amabilidad y aceptación hacia todo tipo de ser humano… sobretodo de aquellos que podian enseñarles mas de lo que los monjes les hacian ver.

Este joven fue marcado por esto con claridad.

Sebasthian L´Montreal, el joven protagonista de este encuentro, huerfano en posicion de ser monje de la antigua Francia en plena adolescencia, habia sido salvado de la muerte que atrapo a sus padres por un hombre sumamente especial. No era un pariente, siquiera un vecino… era un ser que solamente aparecia por las noches y que habia velado por el desde su orfandad. Y seguia velando por el, visitandolo secretamente a su habitación (y realmente no sabiendo como podia burlar tanta actividad dentro del Monasterio) para conversar con el y vigilar su estado; jamas le pregunto el porque se preocupaba por el sabiendo que no tenian relacion alguna de sangre, pero el extraño jamas le contesto y en afan de su insistencia, solamente aceptaba el cariño de aquel extraño ser… irrealmente bello y cariñoso, que en ocasiones venia acompañado por otro ser bello pero mas frio en su mirada, clara como el cielo.

Sus conversaciones eran tan mundanas como profundas en filosofias: principalmente al joven Sebasthian le interesaba el pasado de aquel hombre que le adoraba. Pero siempre obtenia la misma respuesta cuando las preguntas iban mas alla:

"Algun dia os lo dire, joven mio…"

Solamente habia llegado a saber que su nombre era Cliff; que habia sido un guerrero en tierras lejanas entre los encuentros de Bretaña del Norte con Galia (y se notaba en contextura fisica); que era Galiano como el y que poseia conocimientos muy profundos, comparado al mas viejo de los Monjes… y a pesar de todo, le llamaba la atención que en apariencia no superara la treitena de edad. Una de las tantas cosas que deseaba saber, asi como el porque de ciertas caracteristicas, como su piel fria cuando estaban cerca de la chimenea, su piel perfecta, su no-vejez… curiosidades que activaban la mente ilustrada del joven acorde se afilaba en el paso de los años.

"El niño quiere saber demasiado. Eso es por la formación sacra que tiene. Ten cuidado" repetia entre las sombras de la habitación el frio hombre, cruzado de brazos y meditabundo.

"Callad, ser insensato. Dejad de mostrar celos, es mi protegido. Yo no os digo nada cuando soy el observador…" le respondia Cliff con un gesto de diversión… y solo en esas ocasiones el niño lograba ver la sonrisa (muy leve) del otro.

"Callad vos…"

Era el dialogo frecuente entre ambos hombres, lo que el niño podia escuchar cuando queria responder a sus dudas.

Hasta que finalmente el joven se canso de pensar. Algun dia se lo diria después de todo ese hombre habia salvado su existir… estaba feliz por ese cariño de padre que le daba, ese amor y cuidado incondicionales y constantes ¿Para que saber mas si ese ser le queria como a un hijo?.

Asi los años pasaron y la amistad fue la misma constante, asi como la belleza del hombre y su juventud. En cambio el joven habia crecido y asi en conocimientos… y a menudo cuando bajaba al pueblo encontraba a su salvador, y pasaban varias horas conversando y mas que nada, aprendiendo. Y el joven esperaba como de costumbre, que esa noche no fuera la excepción.

Mas la fue.

Caminando de regreso, se preocupo levemente por su amigo ya que siempre lo encontraba en el camino de ida. Siquiera aparecio durante el tiempo que el habia estado en el pueblo, y mas que fue a buscarlo a los sitios donde frecuentaban; inclusive vigilo constantemente sus pasos a la vuelta al Monasterio… pero no habia aparecido.

Se preocupo levemente, pensando si algo le habia sucedido.. ¿Pero como iba a enterarse si no era viendolo?… por lo que solo le quedaba la ilusion de ver a su "padre" cuando este pretendiera aparecer.

Esa preocupación pronto se convirtió en angustia cuando ya era pasada la medianoche y el hombre no aparecia. Acorde el continuaba la labor que le encomendaba siempre algun superior, transcribiendo y leyendo… pero con la mente dispersa en el hombre. Preocupado por su bienestar. Inclusive en momentos el sentimiento lo hacia ponerse de pie y caminar cerca del ventanal, a veces sentandose levemente sobre el, mirando hacia el exterior esperando a que vieniera o viera alguna sombra de algun lado… pero nada sucedio.

Para su desgracia el cansancio le llego, y no pudo soportar mas la espera. Las campanas viejas del campanario resonaron tres veces, marcando la madrugada. Un bostezo de su cuerpo le hizo ver que no lo veria esa noche y triste, se dirigio a su lecho.

Apenas hubo sentado en la cama, un tintileo del aire le llamo la atención. Giro, pero nada habia tras el. Nuevamente el tintileo de campanillas resono en el aire, volteando mas asustado y mirando para todos lados, las paredes anchas y frias de su alcoba en la torre mas alta… pero nada mas que ese sonido captaba.

Un escalofrio paso por su cuerpo y asustado miro hacia la ventana, pensando en su amigo… ¿Seria el? Pero jamas escuchaba eso a su llegada. Sin embargo era un ser tan extraño que era lo unico que se le ocuria en ese momento. Y, si bien se habia equivocado, estaba bastante asimilado en cuando al ser que se encontraria.

Una hermosa sensación de paz aparecio en su cuerpo, opacando todo el miedo posible. Era lo que le sucedia con su "padre" cuando aparecia, le daba esa sensación. Pero esa era mas tranquilizadora aun, y le parecia un estado irreal, solo alcanzado por los seres que estudiaba y leia cada noche. Mas era real, lo sentia… y era tan agradabe que cerro los ojos, de pie, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro; el frio, el miedo, la incertidumbre, todo sentimiento mortal del momento desaparecio, y lo reemplazo una paz sublime. Mas sus ojos cerrados no le hicieron ver el destello que aparecio delante de el, la iluminiscencia de la figura… pero al abrirlos por la atención, su sorpresa fue mas al ver al ser que era envuelto por esa luz.

¡MADRE SANTISIMA- exclamo pegando un salto hacia atrás.

Era un ser tan hermoso y perfecto como lo era su amigo. Pero eso no era lo que le sorprendia (ya estaba acotumbrado)… sino sus caracteristicas que sabia ese hombre que lo amaba no tenia.

Vestia de blanco, totalmente, con una tunica que parecia la conjuncion de una gran capa hasta los tobillos y una camisola. Parecia iluminado en el rostro y su expresión era tan pacifica como su escencia misma. Aquella mirada de dulzura la transmitia Cliff, pero jamas de una manera tan… pura. Cliff era irreal, pero su mirada y costumbres eran mortales en ciertos sentidos y formas de ver las cosas; en cambio aquella endeble figura, delgada y delicada, parecia traspasar cualquier barrera que significara calificarlo de mortal… salvando su apariencia humanoide que siquiera podia definirse como masculina o femenina.

Sus ojos, tranquilos y bellos, delineados bajo pestañas arqueadas, representaban la oposición del color que le alumbraba, al igual que su cabello: ambos negros azabache, brillantes, del mismo matiz que el color del cabello amelenado lacio de Sebasthian.

Su cuerpo quizo gritar, temblar, ante tal aparicion. Pero la paz era tal que no le permitio mas que un soslayo de sorpresa, y que sus ojos esmerilados (no verdes del todo) se asombraran… mas aun cuando el ser comenzo a hablar, sin modular su boca.

"No temais pequeño" dijo suavemente con una voz tan fina que parecia ser asexual. Tenia un eco, como si hablara desde una cueva lejana "No os hare daño…"

El joven no respondio mas que titubeos, y le dio paso al extraño para que siguiera.

Este alzo la mano, en ademan a tranquilizarlo.

"No me temais, por favor… solamente os he venido a observar, asi como lo hace ese ser…"

A decir estas palabras, algo se activo en la mente del joven. Dejo de temer, para comprender.

Dejo su asombro a un lado y hasta se atrevio a cambiar su postura temerosa y mirar al ser iluminado con curiosidad… ya que sea quien fuese conocia a Cliff.

¿Quién sois¿Cómo conoceis a mi padre- pregunto con algo de fuerza, aun temeroso por lo que tenia enfrente… ¿Un Angel tal vez? Asi parecia… pero Lucifer habia sido y aparentado ser Angel. No se podia confiar.

"¿Vuestro padre? El no es vuestro padre" replico. Sebasthian parecio cada vez mas asombrado por lo que el ser le decia. Como si conociera demasiado.

-Para mi si lo es- defendio el joven- me ha salvado y cuidado como uno… por el aun sigo vivo. Pero ¿Quién sois¿Y como sabeis de el-

El ser se detuvo un momento, comprendiendo la reflexion del joven y cerro los ojos, y continuo hablando´ "Mi nombre es Uriel. Soy un enviado para observar a uno de los Elegidos, para estudiarlo y conocerlo"

¿Uriel- el nombre que poseia era extraño… ya que era el nombre del Arcángel de la Muerte, uno de los Cuatro Principes Celestiales. Mas eso fue un detalle a algo mas importante- Soy elegido para el servicio del Altisimo, es verdad… pero ¿Quién os ha enviado… ser tan irreal-

"¡Ah! No solo del Señor" interrumpio Uriel acercandose un poco mas "No solo El os ha elegido, sino que hay otros que tambien desean vuestra prescencia con ellos"

¿Se refiere a mi padre¿El desea que este con el-

Uriel asintio "El y tantos otros… incluyendome" lo miro fijo "Todos vemos las condiciones necesarias en vos, para que te acerques a nosotros…"

¿Nosotros¿Quiénes-

Uriel abrio en ese momento un silencio que hizo de nuevo presente el tintileo que en un principio alli estaba y que habia sido opacado por su prescencia. Al parecer sabia mucho, inclusive mas de lo que Cliff sabia… pero asi que por la misma razon de este, el hermoso ser tambien guardaba silencio… no, el joven no estaba preparado aun para saberlo. Sin embargo habia sido elegido porque se sabia que comprenderia en base a su Fe y sus pensamientos…

"Sois el elegido por muchas razones" hablo finalmente "No teneis por que saberlas todas, aunque esteis informado de las mas cercanas a vuestra persona y existencia. Sin embargo, no es este destino para lo unico que estais capacitado"

¿Capacitado- pregunto con asombro¿Para que mas me desearian-

"Teneis una pureza y talentos digno de no pasar desapercibidos… y esas dos condiciones, os hacen deseable para ambos mundos… ya que en ambos seriais ideal"

¿Cuáles mundos-

"La Luz y las Tienieblas. Ellas luchan por vos desde que has nacido" anuncio como una profecia. Sebasthian no hizo mas que asombrarse con grandeza.

-Hablais como si del Hijo me tratase- inquirio luego de un minuto en su silenciosa sorpresa, un minuto analizador.

"Eso es lo que precisamente queremos ambos bandos… que seas hijo" se señalo y señalo la tierra mas alla de la torre "El y nosotros, los que ansiamos, hemos visto vuestra venida y os hemos estado observando, de cerca o de lejos vuestro crecimiento y formación… sois especial y por eso no queremos que la mortalidad os conduzca a la corta existencia que tienen los hombres" dijo para que el joven no dedujera la verdad.

-Lo dice como si quisieran conservarme en una caja de cristal… aun no entiendo que puedo tener yo-

"Nosotros si, por eso os elegimos" se señalo de nuevo "Como vereis, sabreis del bando del que vengo… sin embargo los mas mundanos, los que le han rodeado, os quieren para su mundo tambien"

Eso fue mas que claro para el joven, que reacciono con enojo.

¡¡Si asi os referis a mi padre, sois injusto y descalificado para ser un ser celestial- se defendio y defendio a Cliff… nadie podia acusar ni objetar de que Cliff era un ser puro y bueno ¡Habia salvado su vida¡Y ni siquiera tenia por que hacerlo!. Era un ser en extrema pureza y bondad que solo le enseñaba el buen obrar y le daba cariño…

… ¿o acaso era por algun interes especifico?.

Se detuvo en seco. Jamas se lo habia cuestionado porque sentia felicidad a su lado, no valia de que preguntarle semejante cosa. Cliff le diria que no pero… ¿Ese ser habia dicho la verdad?.

Mas rio ante la defensa del joven mortal.

"Ser celestial… desearia serlo, pero estoy alejado de Dios asi tanto o mas que los mortales… estoy en las mismas condiciones del que llamais padre, porque soy como el"

¡¿Cómo¿No sois un Angel- dijo escandalizado¿Entonces, que sois¿Cómo sabeis todo esto¿Por que me habeis elegido-

"El hijo de Enoch tiene razon… preguntais demasiado debido a la condicion de razonar de letrado" dijo seriamente analizando "No pequeño, no soy un Angel, jamas lo fui. Alguna vez fui como vos, un ser mundano… que paso luego a oscurecerse mas para luego alcanzar la luz que no llega a igualar la de los seres de Dios, pero que supera cualquier nivel humano o de las Tinieblas"

-Si no sois humano, ni un angel… ¿Qué sois-

"Soy lo mismo que el que llamais padre, ya os lo dije, pequeño Sebasthian… y como el, lo he elegido, y como el, quiero que venga a mi mundo… y como el lo observo y cuido"

-No, el no me cuida por nada, el lo hace por que me ama- le nego furtivamente.

"En vuestro raciocinio sabeis que eso ya no tiene sentido. Refurmulad. No puede amaros de la nada… nada de sangre tiene que ver y no os ha criado sino que os ha mandado a cuidar, solo vela en vuestro avance… asi como yo"

-Callad¡Callad- clamo el joven tapandose los oidos y cerrado los ojos¡Vete, vete! Si no sois un angel, sois un ser de Tinieblas, asi como Luzbel que se disfrazaba bajo el manto blanco… vete falso Arcángel… ¡Retiraos Uriel el extraño-

"Yo mas bien proclamaria Uriel el Inmortal. Por que eso es lo que soy. Eso es lo que vuestro padre es… eso es lo que los seres de las Tienieblas y de la Luz queremos de vos, lo que queremos darte. Lo que poseemos… lo que queremos que obstengais cuando vengais hacia nosotros" lo miro serio "No importa cuanto lo negueis. Sabreis la verdad y cuando la sepais, mortal L´Montreal… recordareis mi nombre como si fuera el vuestro"

Lo miro de repente, asombrado.

¡¿La verdad-

"Aquella que quereis saber y que se ha cansado de preguntar, esa que ocultan esos seres de vos… esa es la verdad que debeis de saber, la verdad que os hara decidir en el sano juicio de manos de quien caereis… por que habreis de saber, que seres de Tienieblas y Luz te hemos elegido, mi pequeño. A partir de nuestros ojos en vos… habeis dejado de pertenecer a los dominios de Dios. Por que caereis lejos de su Reino"

¡Mentira¡Pecado reclamas, Uriel el Inmortal¡Falso Arcángel-

"Me recordareis, Sebasthian. Cuando decidais, me recordareis, y alli estare cuando hayais tomado la decisión… cuantas veces sea necesario"

Y como si no hubiera sido mas que un espejismo, desaparecio.

El joven monje estaba atonito y tan pasmado de aquel encuentro y dialogo que mantuvo su silencio por varias noches. Muchas. Nadie sabia porque pero nadie le preguntaba, ya que el silencio reinaba el Monasterio. Si el hablaba, seria considerado delirante y no apto para sus labores. Y de todos modos asi era mejor, ya que nadie le molestaba.

Pero estaba tan asustado y repasaba en su mente tantas veces la figura y palabras, la sensaciones de su cuerpo de aquella noche, que siquiera se habia dado cuenta de la ausencia de Cliff que habia comenzado a ser extensa.

El tiempo cruel entonces se llevo casi un año para cuando el vastago Toreador regreso a su lado.

Sebasthian aun deliraba en su mente con aquel falso angel, como si no tuviera otra cosa en su mente… de una manera tal que no reacciono cuando el vampiro salto de la ventana y fue a recibirlo preocupado porque sabia que aquella larga ausencia tendria enfurecido al joven. De hecho estaba tan angustiado que le daria rapidamente sus razones… pero al ver la reaccion del novato no hizo mas que sentarse junto al fuego y suspirar algo aliviado. Pero se extraño de la mirada del niño… sus ojos parecian atrapados, envueltos en otra realidad. Como transportado a otro mundo de preguntas de su mente. El mundo que queria hacer enganchar los eslabones de la cadenas, esos que no entendia, esos que le habian sido dados por Uriel… de los que sentia necesidad saber.

Y como el viejo vampiro se hubiera ausentado mas que unas horas de su lado, lo miro y pregunto calmado sentando en su escritorio:

¿Me amais por algun interes¿Me elegisteis para algo-

Cliff se asombro y ensombrecio su mirada ante esa pregunta. La respuesta conllevaba a desencadenar toda la verdad, la de la situación frente a la mente mortal que aun significaba su elegido. Pero aun no estaba listo. ¿O acaso si lo estaba luego de aquel encuentro?.

Cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, meditabundo.

¿Tuvisteis visitas-

-Si-

El vastago abrio los ojos, mirandolo fijo. Su rostro marco una preocupación… y un comienzo de ansias, como si aquel ser fuera a quitarle algo que sabia tambien buscaba. Como si quisiera apresurar todo para no perderlo.

¿Os dijo que sois el elegido de algo-

-De muchas cosas- respondio en piezas como si tuviera amnesia- pero que habia muchas que no sabia… que sabria cuando supiera esa verdad que me ocultais. Que el tambien estaba buscando, observando por mi- lo miro fijo- al igual que vos… que todo era causa de que los dos mundos tenian un interes. Que vos tieneis un interes…-

-Sebasthian…- suspiro preocupado.

-Responded, padre mio- sentencio serio, como si fuera un adulto maduro- os amo por vuestro cuidado; vuestra atención en mi; por salvar mi vida… pero nunca me habeis dicho la verdad plena, siempre la evitais… ¿Acaso ese ser tenia razon¿Esa verdad que me ocultais es por que es un mero interes de un mundo que no conozco- dijo mas firme¿Deberia creer en sus palabras-

Cliff quedo en unos segundos mudo.

-En parte debeis creerle…-

El joven reacciono tanto como cuando llego a su habitación.

¿Esa verdad es tan peligrosa¿Me haria tanto daño, padre mio-

Un nuevo silencio. Cliff se puso de pie y camino junto a el hasta sentarse en la cama.

-Os haria daño intentar comprender. Os confundiria y eso entorpeceria la hermosa belleza de talento que poseeis…-

Talento. El deseaba su talento. El otro, su pureza. Entonces habia verdad en eso. Ambos mundos eran ambos seres que le querian, por interes. Mero interes.

-No me subestimeis, padre- le dijo casi enojado- Si creeis que mi mente no es capaz de comprender…-

-No digo eso. Es vuestro corazon, vuestro Fe… os confundiria y no es…-

¡Callad y decidmelo, padre mio- sentencio imperandose. Cliff se sorprendio ante la siempre temple calma del joven- Si hay una verdad oculta, que salga la luz esta misma noche… y entonces tomare la decisión de aceptar la verdad-

Fue asi como a traves de los años, a partir de esa noche, Cliff fue develandole lentamente y en trozos pequeños la verdad del Mundo al que pertenecia: el mundo de las Tienieblas. Lo que el era, para que estaba alli y principalmente cual era su interes en el. Sebasthian no se enojo, al contrario le amo mas por darse cuenta que de entre los miles de jóvenes que habia disponibles, el le habia tratado y elegido a el por sus cualidades. A como lo hacia ver el vampiro, realmente hacia sentir al joven que era mas que especial: el elegido de dos mundos. Ya que inclusive entre mortales candidatos a chiquillos eso no sucedia. Sin embargo a el si.

Lo que fue mas. Pronto descubrio que aquel ser luminoso tambien provenia de ese mismo mundo; pero se consideraban diferentes entre los suyos al haber anulado en ellos el instinto mas primitivo de los Seres Oscuros: el ansia de la sangre. Mas aun: Cliff conocia de ellos y a traves de las descripciones de Sebasthian este supo mucho mas de aquel misterioso ser que no habia vuelto a aparecer.

Asi, el tiempo nuevamente mostrando sus garras adelanto la vida del joven Sebasthian que rapidamente avanzo a ser Sacerdote a la edad de 23 años. Ya bastante mayor para su epoca. Y su doctrina como maestro tambien habia comenzado.

En ese cambio, las visitas y charlas totalmente puras y profundas ahora de Cliff eran muy frecuentes. Pero tomaron una constancia muy especial dias despus de que el joven habia cumplido tal edad… y Sebasthian sabia muy bien lo que aquello significaba.

Ambos en la alcoba una vez mas, sentados frente al otro, conversaban en ya alta madrugada. Habia vino en la mesa y el fuego los iluminabaa ambos.

Sebasthian, con su toga de Sacerdote sobre sus ropas, estaba frente a Cliff con temple seria… este en su total exposicion de vampiro, la piel casi blanca, y en el intercambio de palabras ya no ocultaba sus colmillos. Menos aun cuando habia señas de que habia ido a alimentarse antes de ir a su visita. Sin embargo esa noche parecia haberse reservado su hambre.

Este detalle entre otros, le hizo a notar al Sacerdote una cosa.

-Ya es hora de decidir- sentencio entre el silencio, perdido en el fuego- ya es hora de decidir en cual de los tres mundos me quedare…-

-Asi es- respondio totalmente serio Cliff, mirandolo fijo, estudiando cada reaccion- Podeis ir a la Luz con los Archangelus, quedar aquí y servir y morir a Dios como mortal, o venir conmigo…-

-… a las Sombras Eternas-

-Excepto el mundo mortal, todo lo demas somos Sombras… aunque a primera vista asi no parezca-

El joven sonrio –Es verdad- un silencio aparecio luego de aquello hasta que lo miro con expresión de sinceridad- no se por cual decidir-

¿Por que-

-Es sencillo- se puso de pie y con las manos tras la espalda camino alrededor de Cliff- si quedo aquí como estoy, dejariais de visitarme porque ya no sere vuestro elegido y buscariais otro hijo- comenzo con un tono en ofensiva por si eso llegaba a ocurrir- y por lo tanto me quedare aquí doctrinando otras almas jóvenes y mi existencia terminaria pronto… y no me habria alcanzado el tiempo para nada…- hizo una pausa- si voy hacia la Luz, no tendre mas conocimiento del que llevo y solamente servire y buscare elegidos. Solo tendre ese objetivo y no me parece correcto, soy capaz de aprender mucho mas de lo que la misma mortalidad me puede dar…- otra pausa- Y…-

-… ¿Y entonces que haras? Decidid-

El joven rio levemente.

-Quiero quedarme aquí, pero tener mas tiempo para aprender- dijo despacio sonriendo y volteandolo a ver- se que implicaria ciertas cosas que posees vos y que me parecen horripilantes, pero no lo seran cuando tenga que hacerlas por necesidad de sobrevivir…-

-En todo sitio y lugar teneis que hacer sacrificios para obtener lo que deseais- respondio Cliff mas calmado con su decisión- El mundo que mas sacrificios reclama es el del Reino de Dios, este mundo, que os obliga a vivir cruelmente para llegar a un final que nunca sabeis cual es- comenzo- Luego la Luz os da todo hecho y vuestra existencia no tiene final, asi como yo, pero no tendrais metas, careceis de sentido… sin embargo, nuestro Mundo Oscuro os da muchas posibilidades de aprender, de conocer, de perfeccionaros… de ser mucho mas de lo que la mortalidad os puede dar o de lo que la Luz os puede conceder- lo miro fijo- por que vos sois mismo quien forja ese camino eterno… sois el que se perfecciona… el unico que maneja la meta, la dibuja-

-Sois un buen vendedor… esta claro que mundo aceptare-

-Bienaventurado, hijo mio- le dijo acercandose mas y abrazandolo con afecto- Bienaventurado… tal vez tenga un interes al desearos, pero es solo el de vuestra perfeccion. Vuestro bienestar. No iba a permitir que la vida os llevase con ella, ni que nadie mas os reclamara… debeis seguir mas alla y perfeccionar todo lo que significais de extraordinario. Eso es lo que teneis que hacer…-

-Y solo asi podra ser en las Tienieblas, lejos del camino de Dios- dijo algo triste separandose- Solo me separa esa terrible duda. Abandonare a Dios…-

-No, os acercareis mas… aun mas que los Archangelus- sentencio Cliff con seridad y sabiduría- porque alcanzareis conocimientos superiores, pulireis vuestro talento como teologo y artista eclesiastico… pero seguireis en el Reino donde perteneceis, viviendo junto a los hijos que le pertenecen… vuestra Inmortalidad en este mundo os hara mas cercano a El-

-No digais mas, padre mio. Si esta es la noche, esta noche he decidido mi destino, mi menta y mi final. Quiero la Inmortalidad, la capacidad de llegar mas alla, de no morir jamas… de poder pasar los tiempos y las gentes… de alimentarme de saberes, de mejorar mis talentos… quiero lo que poseeis, Cliff Bowles del Clan de la Rosa- lo miro fijo acercandose- quiero que os deis a mi… para llegar a Dios. Cuando llegue a El mediante mi Inmortalidad, quiero estar aquí, en esta tierra; no ir mas Alla, ni fusionarme con el polvo-

-Entonces aquí lo esperareis, eternamente… amado hijo mio-

En ese momento, sucedió en Abrazo. El Abrazo de un Toreador Pervertido, el Abrazo del amor corporeo, del lenguaje de los cuerpos, de su capacidad pasional vividamente mortal en el cuerpo eterno. De la conversión entre el extasis del placer.

A partir de esa noche, Sebasthian dejo su paso a este mundo para oscurecer su alma y convertirse en un nuevo ser, Babérrè L´Montreal, Chiquillo Primogeno de Cliff Bowles del Clan de la Rosa, Ultimo Chiquillo de Lord Evone Kantie.

Ahora, el joven monje no seria ni mas humano o demonio, siquiera un angel.. ahora era un vampiro. El trotamundos nocturno mas antiguo de la historia, el ser que el Primero, Cain, inicio y transmitio en su sangre a los largo de las Generaciones.

El joven vastago, ansioso de conocimientos, habia nacido. Un ser que arroparia mas que nunca Cliff en su Refugio y que jamas dejaria ir. Por que ahora era un hijo verdadero, un hijo que compartia la sangre.

Acorde los primeros años oscuros se sucedieron, el neonato no supo jamas del Archangelus. En ocasiones, cuando Cliff no le presentaba en sociedad vampirica o no le doctrinaba sus artes o no le enseñaba los codigos de aquel mundo tenebroso y tan lleno de lujos, pensaba de cuando en vez en el… seguramente, si era atento a su decisión, la habria escuchado silenciosamente desde algun lugar. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero jamas volvio a preguntar de el a su padre, ni el siquiera penso en buscarlo. Era totalmente pleno ahora con la vida infinita que tenia en sus manos… esa maravillosa sensación que se opacaba al tener que alimentarse u ocultarse del sol, pero eran trivialidades frente al amplio horizonte, al nuevo renacimiento de su mente y su alma, que la inmortalidad le habia otorgado.

Sin embargo el ser "angelical" volvio a aparecerse en sus años de plena actividad en conocimiento.

Esa vez fue en el Refugio, el elegante castillo de Cliff, su Sire, su señor y padre. Mas precisamente en la entrada, cuando el volvia de una caceria solitaria a la que habia sido autorizado.

La aparicion repentina no le sorprendio, mas bien le hizo poner los brazos en jarro.

"Veo que habeis decidido vuestro camino"

-Asi es. Y llegais algo tarde- le reclamo con algo de cinismo. Uriel sonrio.

"Me alegro que asi sea. Pareceis feliz aun en este mundo, bajo la condicion en la que os encontrais. Sin embargo, veo que conservais la pureza que teniais cuando mortal… eso es bueno"

¿Me beneficia en algun detalle- pregunto con algo de seriedad.

"No. Significa que teneis la pureza de convertiros aun en Archangelus, en entrar a mi sangre" dijo con algo afectuoso "Y si aun la conservais, sereis un Toreador Artista interesante… demasiado puro, con referencia a los demas…"

-… yo ya no lo creeria tan asi- aclaro en un carraspeo al recordar la noche del Abrazo con su padre y la posterior a ella, siendo ya vampiro.

"Se a lo que os referis" inquirio divertido "Pero hablo de la pureza de mente y espiritu. Vuestra Fe, ahora dormida por la Oscuridad de las Tinieblas que la envuelven, se mantiene firme… y eso os seguira caracterizando… para siempre"

-Dejadme entender… entonces decis que sere Artista pero…-

"No cualquier Artista. Sino uno mas puro que los demas. Y creedme que los demas lo notaran en vos. Solo dejad pasar los años… vuestra actitud seguira calma e inamovible, pura, a diferencia de los seres oscuros que tornan en el avance de sus eternidades… incluso, tu mismo Señor lo sabra. Lo notara y te amara mas por eso. Un primogeno especial al resto. No podria estar mas orgulloso…"

-Crei que te molestaria el ver que no he elegido tu opcion- se sincero y Uril sonrio de nuevo.

"Los celos y la envidia son cosas que asi como hambre he dejado atras… no vale la pena usar fuerza siquiera mental para ellas. Sin embargo, estoy feliz de todos modos por

vos, esta es la decisión que deseasteis y la que aceptasteis con grandeza… sin embargo, siempre habra la posibilidad de que querais venir conmigo una vez probado ese mundo. Por eso dejo abierta la oferta…"

¿Significa que vendras e insistiras por mi-

"No frecuentemente, no os preocupeis, no sere molestia. Cuando os considere

necesario… y creeme que sera cada mucho tiempo"

-Ojala. No me gustaria enfadarme contigo-

"No deseo desagradaros, joven Babérrè" sonrio Uriel pacíficamente "Bien, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Artista Toreador… que vuestra pureza jamas se opaque en la Oscuridad que os cubrira por siempre…

Dicho esto, Uriel desparecio en un halo de luz del que habia aparecido. Y el vampiro con las manos en los bolsillos ingreso al Refugio resignado de que aquel ser lo visitaria

en todo lo que le quedaba de existencia.

Pero asi como lo habia prometido, sus visitas para ver si habia un cambio de idea fueron bastante infrencuentes. Aparecio desde ese entonces 40 años después. Luego los siguientes 100, luego pasaron 100 mas, 200, 150… y siempre se iba con la misma respuesta:

-Esta es mi decisión. Y la he tomado porque tengo seres que aman ahora y por nada los dejare solos. Quiero permanecer aquí… porque este es mi mundo-

000000000000000000000

Ahora en el presente, la ultima respuesta no habia diferido de todas las anteriores que le habia otorgado al Archangelus.

En esta ultima ocasión, en plena Gahenna, con el Heraldo pisando la tierra aun en su etapa de crecimiento (con apareciencia de niño de 13 años mas o menos) luego del infructuoso nacimiento a traves de Galatea, Chiquilla de su hermano mas pequeño dentro de la Estirpe que habia formado su Sire con los siglos, Uriel fue con su eterna e insistente pregunta una vez mas hacia su elegido.

En esa ocasión, por ser especial, el vampiro a quien habia conocido como chiquillo temeroso, el vampiro que habia tenido mas de 7 siglos de existencia en ese mundo y que inclusive tenia Chiquillo propio, Ghouls y Heaven y que formaba parte de la linea de sangre involucrada con el Heraldo (cosa que Uriel seguramente siempre habia sabido por su condicion trascendental y por la que seguramente le resultaba atractivo el vampiro)… ahora el poderoso vampiro Babérrè L´Montreal, habia sido citado por la Corte mas importante de Archangelus, en una hermosa ceremonia frente a la costa, a solas con todos los Toreador de esa especie, para una ultima visita.

Ahora, podia ver el vastago, Uriel venia en compañía de 3 vastagos mas: todos vestian de igual manera, y todos poseian la misma aura tranquila y la mirada amorosa y espiritual que los caracterizaba. Mas aun y que jamas habia visto en Uriel: ahora todos poseian unas alas etereas hechas de la energia del aura, quedando como autenticos Arcángeles bajados al mundo en tinieblas en pleno ocaso, en pleno Apocalipsis, como si fueran a salvarlo… ¿Eso habian hecho a hacer acaso¿Por eso insistian tanto esa ultima vez?.

Seguramente eso era, pero… ellos no debían olvidar que eran vampiros tambien, ellos moriran tambien… ¿o no?.

Ya no importaba. Solo habia una respuesta a esa invitacion que parecia tan eterna como el. Y el la habia dado… ahora solo el silencio de la costa hacia volver al vampiro a la realidad. Al presente. A su presente y a su decisión.

Ante la negativa, el Archangelus que parecia mas pequeño, de ojos verdes oscuros y cabellos castaños lisos y cortos, se acerco levemente hacia Babérrè, extendiendo su mano iluminada. Parecia tener un objeto. Todo el acto en total silencio. Tan asi que ante la contemplación misma del vastago, exigia una explicación.

"Creo que habeis ganado a mi insistencia, joven Sebasthian" hablo finalmente Uriel, sonriendo débilmente "Eso muestra la pureza y la fortaleza de espiritu, que hacen que resalte mas esa particularidad que poseeis… ese amor silencioso e incondicional que mantienes intacto desde la mortalidad…"

El vastago no dijo nada, y tomo la medalla contemplandola en su mano.

"No vendras con nosotros… mas por eso no podemos abandonar nuestra atencion hacia

vos, ya que sigues siendo importante y especial para nosotros" continuo otro, de cabellos revoltosos negros y ojos color miel.

"Es evidente que morireis asi como el destino ha marcado para el mundo que habeis elegido estar, y amar" sentencio esta vez el alto Archangelus de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios, como el oro, y ojos claros de mirada firme… muy similar a Mikael el Hermoso, si no era el.

"Por eso aceptareis esto" apoyo Uriel a sus hermanos señalandole el medallón.

"Consideradlo un obsequio de nuestro aprecio hacia vos, de lo que repesentais aun y en la eleccion y el destino que habeis elegido, soportais y aceptais por lo que os apreciamos, por ese amor puro y silencioso…"

-Gracias…- solo dijo el vampiro, cerro la mano aun contamplandola.

"Eso no evitara la muerte… mas la hara agraciable, cualesquiera que sea la suerte o el verdugo" repitio el ser de ojos miel "Asi como lo ha prometido el Heraldo, esa medalla tiene la misma magia que el puede dar bajo su palabra…"

"En la posicion que habeis decidido y en la que estamos ahora bajo esta Luna de Sangre, es lo unico que podemos hacer por vos… Sebasthian" termino Uriel, reverenciandose.

Mas el vastago los miro fijamente a los cuatro, y les sonrio con dulzura reverenciandose y colocandose la medalla bajo la chaqueta.

-Estoy realmente alagado por tal obsequio, que venga de tanta magnificencia. Mas aun por la paciencia hacia mi y la insistencia de lo que ustedes creen que aun tengo… lo que yo creo que perdi. Aun conservan mi ilusion…-

"No es ilusion, es la realidad. Sois el vampiro Toreador mas intactamente puro mortalmente que hemos conocido. Ya que no te has corrompido espiritualmente en vida, ni tampoco en muerte…"

"Y asi os ireis… y asi regresareis"

-Del polvo vine y al polvo volvere…- repitio sonriendo con ironia.

"Mas un polvo agraciado, mi joven… uno muy especial y que vuestro Señor, nada tonto, supo elegir a tiempo…"

Babérrè rio a Uriel.

¿Ahora te pondras celoso luego de tanto- Uriel sonrio con gracia.

"Jamas. Lo sabeis…"

Dicho esto, un gra halo envolvio a los cuatro, y parecio opacar el rojizo que consumia la sombra de la Luna.

¿No volvere a verlos jamas, cierto-

"Nadie es certero de nada. Dios decide nuestros destinos tambien" le contesto el de ojos verdes oscuros.

"Tal vez vengamos por vos de nuevo, pero para acompañaros de nuevo al Sendero de Luz…" continuo el rubio.

"Quizas nosotros seamos los guias… o vayamos con vos" termino el de ojos miel.

"Rafael, Gabriel, Mikael… no lleneis de palabras un espacio que es vacio y no da lugar a nada mas que a la contemplación…" contesto Uriel, mirando al vastago "Ahora, solo Dios dira que sera de todos nosotros, y de vos Sebasthian"

El vastago sonrio. No solo podia estar frente a Mikael el Hermoso, sino frente a uno de los fundadores de la futura Camarilla.

-Entonces esperare a mis guias… si les parece bien-

"Jamas tan complacidos" contestaron los cuatro al unisono como si el pelinegro fuera un dios. Una vez inclinados la luz comenzo a desfigurar sus siluetas encegueciendo la imagen.

Uriel lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Que la luz interna de tu corazon ilumine tus pasos en estas las ultimas noches, Elegido de dos mundos…"

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de aquellos seres antes que desparecieran y jamas los volviera a ver.


End file.
